139: In Evening
139: In Evening is a horror/thriller serial novel written by Aden Ng. It has finished its serialization at 51 chapters and can be read at JukePopSerials . It is a standalone prequel to 139 Years to the End of the World. Synopsis "It's not real." That is the line echoed across the world when faced with dreams. So when the world is faced with a pandemic nightmare that causes death in real life, society gets thrown into chaos. A nightmare, a drug, a family's sin. Timothy Kleve must face the demons of the world, both waking and sleeping, to find the truth and end the nightmare, or risk never waking up again. Main Characters Timothy Kleve - An observant teenager whose mother passed away a few years ago and is living with his father who he shares a rocky relationship with. Dragged into a world of drugs, anarchy, death and nightmare, he must find a way to survive and protect what's left of his life. The Sister - An enigmatic, tomboyish girl in a white dress that appears before Tim in his dreams. Her intentions unclear and real name unknown, her mystery only deepens as Tim digs himself deeper into solving Sin. Clay Barber - Tim's stubborn best friend and older brother of Stella. Known as an outsider in school and prone to fights. Extremely protective of his sister, he will go to any lengths to ensure her safety. Stella Barber - Clay's elegant and intelligent step-sister. Smart, tactful, caring and a playful tease, she acts as the calmer of the two siblings and keeps her brother and Tim in check. Joshua Kleve - Tim's father. A known alcoholic whose short temper hinders a wish to repair the broken relationship between him and his son. The Father - A farmer in a straw hat. Armed with a rusty saw, he mercilessly hunts down Tim and Joshua in the dream world. Secondary Characters Real World Howard Galloway - The elderly librarian of the city's central library who looks much younger than his supposed age. Energetic but mysterious, he helps Tim and the Barber siblings in their search for information on the pandemic. Adam Pearlman - A suave drug dealer that once sold Somnidin to Clay. He was arrested after the groups' actions against Clay and his friends attracted the attention of the police. He later became Tim's neighbour in the polices' holding cell as a high profile convict awaiting trial. Joseph Camein - Tim's bigoted captain of the school's Air Hockey Club and senior to Tim as his clique. He was recently diagnosed with Sin and blamed Clay for the misfortune. Going mad from paranoia and disbelief of his situation, he seeks to hunt down his juniors in a misguided effort to cure himself. Miranda Kleve - TIm's mother and Joshua's wife who passed away years before the story began. Matilda Barber - Clay's mother and Stella's adopted mother. Gordon Barber - Matilda's husband. As tough as, if not, tougher than his children. Julianne 'Julie' Smith - A young female detective who gets tangled up in Tim's fight against Sin, arresting him for a murder he did not commit. Oliver Hardy - Julie's partner on the force. Despite his rough demeanour, he might be the calmest of the two. Vashmir Commons - The unstable and ill-fated patient zero of Sin. He made a deal with a mysterious entity in a bit to escape the nightmare. It is unknown if he succeeded. Dream World The Brother - Clay's 'hunter' in the dream realm with a power to control and manipulate sand. The Son - A mysterious boy with powers over illusions who created an image of Tim's mother in his first dream. The Grandmother - An old lady who can force people into a state of binge eating. She attempted to kill Tim via gorging him with food. The Mother - A woman in a business suit who offered Tim an unknown contract in his first dream. She has the ability to strike up deals in offer for the victims' souls. The Uncle - A portly man who stays in a recliner. Unaffected by the manipulation of The Father, he continues to send the souls of his victim on to their next life. He kills by putting his targets into an extreme state of fatigue until they are too lazy to even live. The Vashmir Pandemic (Suicide In Nightmare) A pandemic that is killing off the population of the world via nightmares. Named after the first victim, Vashmir Commons, it gained its nickname, Sin, from the abbreviation of the media's name for the pandemic, Suicide In Nightmare (S.I.N). It is unclear as to what causes the deathly dreams or a solution for the cure. The only known drug to counter the deaths is one called Somnidin, an experimental drug that allows the patients to sleep without dreaming, though side effects of the drug began sowing doubts in the medication and pulling apart societies at large. Trivia *139: In Evening was endorsed by Curtis Han, Olena Kasian-Fitzgerald, L.B. Lane III and Robert Shmigelsky . *The story had undergone 3 rewrites. The latest and current version included the addition of the Barber siblings as characters. Category:Ongoing story Category:Horror/thriller Category:Aden Ng